Similar Differences
by pink-strawberries
Summary: XMenEvolutionHP crossover: When the Xavier institute is destroyed and Professor Xavier dies during the battle the XMen and Brotherhood seek sanctuary at Hogwarts. The mutants are exposed to the strange world of the supernatural and one without electricity


**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-men Evolution or Harry Potter.

**Note: takes place between in the 6th year although not HBP compatible. **

**Main X-men characters:**

**Students:**

Kitty Pryde/ Shadowcat- 16

Kurt Wagner/ Nightcrawler-16

Rogue- 17

Scott Summers/ Cyclops- 20

Jean Grey- 20

Evan Daniels/ Spyke- 16

Bobby Drake/ Iceman- 16

Jubilation Lee/ Jubilee- 15

Rahne Sinclair/ Wolfsbane- 15

Jamie Madrox/ Multiple- 14

Ray Crisp/ Berzerker- 16

Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla/ Magma- 15

Tabitha Smith/ Boom Boom- 16

Roberto Da Costa/ Sunspot- 16

Sam Guthrie/ Cannonball- 16

**Teachers:**

Charles Xavier/ Professor X

Logan/ Wolverine

Ororo Monroe/ Storm

Hank McCoy/ Beast

**Brotherhood:**

Lance Alvers/ Avalanche

Todd Tolensky/ Toad

Pietro Maximoff/ Quicksilver

Fred Dukes/ Blob

Wanda Maximoff/ Scarlet Witch

**Magneto and his Acolytes will also feature, but only in minor roles**

* * *

**Chapter One: **The End and The Beginning

Hungry crimson flames licked and successfully devoured the remnants of what was previously the home and sanctuary for the X-Men.

It was reduced to being below recognizable from its prior grandeur; the wealth of Charles Xavier became black ashes and forlorn detritus. Grey clouds of smoke rose like towers and obscured the navy horizon, tiny stars and ethereal moon. Nothing but waste and broken pieces of debris littered the grounds, contrasting sharply with the damp verdure.

The gurgling and crackling evilness of the fire started to die down, and the flames themselves were dying. The fierce winds extinguished all but the few sparks of fire still feeding on the mansion. The burnt acrid pieces of wood and rubble that made up the building were represented by ashes.

The swaying of the large oak trees picked up speed, but their movements soon became too violent to have been caused by natural wind. The solid concrete ground separated and a pure obsidian coloured jet took flight, the air surrounding its handsome body vibrated with unequivocal power and heat.

The sharp nose pointed north and within seconds the jet sped off in its track and before long merged with the darkness of the night, and completely dissolved. Stealth mode.

Tension and despondency hung in the atmosphere; everyone had expressions of immense pain and sadness. Heads were bowed and chins were tucked on their chests to pay respect and to indulge in the sheer irony of the situation. One of the world's most powerful mutants and their beloved leader was dead, when he was supposed to be infallible.

Kitty Pryde shivered impulsively, although the heaters were on and the blanket that she was currently wrapped in insulated her body heat, she couldn't cease her shivers. Her mind spun around in circles, and dizziness was overtaking her consciousness as stray tears leaked from their provenance. Her anguish was released in silence and her foreign adoption of being agoraphobic took over.

Nothing but the pumping sound of the jet and the rush of water could be heard, the jet wasn't empty, far from it really. All of the X-Men including new recruits, teachers, even the brotherhood were congested into the tight space that the jet could hold. All who survived were contained aboard, and the capacity was obviously exceeding their limits.

Lance held a steamy cup of creamy coffee in front of Kitty's melancholy visage; his own countenance was not nearly so sullen. She accepted the drink and nodded faintly in gratitude; he sat beside her and tried to comfort her distress. His arm instinctively sought her curved waist but it failed and only slipped through her hollow body, as she phased out of her blanket and walked to where Kurt and Rogue were crying and praying.

Kurt's arm was carefully wrapped around Rogue's shaking shoulders while he continuously whispered comforting prayers in her ear. Kitty went and sat on the other side of Rogue and draped her arm around her waist, then she settled her head on Kurt's arm. The three of them sat together joined in painful silence, trying hopelessly to comfort each other.

Logan and Storm were flying the jet, each with stony faces and cheeks wet from tears. Beast sat one seat behind them and remained stillwith his furry blue hands covering his eyes, trying to conceal his tears. Everyone else was spread out in groups and on their own with the Brotherhood and Tabitha edging at the furthest corner and the back. Pietro leaned against the wall and Blob was eating his way through a packet of cookies, both looking indifferent about the predicament.

" Why?"

"Why did it have to be him?"

Jean couldn't control her emotions any further and literally collapsed, but Scott caught her frail body before it hit the floor. " Hey, it's going to be ok-"

"No it's not, he's gone Scott. GONE."

Her heartbreaking cries prevailed over the prior silence, and alarmed a few of those who were choosing to mourn in silence. Amara came over from her position next to Tabitha and lovingly hugged Jean in hopes to provide much needed solace. Instead it only increased her cries.

"I just don't understand, he was supposed to be always around, to look over us, we were under his tutelage" "He's got the power and means to protect himself…"

"Why didn't you save him Scott, why didn't you SAVE HIM?"

"How could you Scott. THIS IS YOUR FAULT…"

"Shhhh…." Scott's quiet coaxing made Jean relax and calm down.

"I'm sorry" her voice was barely audible, but Scott nodded his head in acceptance and understanding. He took no offence in her blame, she was near hysteria and unable to cope with the sudden revelations. But somehow he couldn't help but feel the guilt. Why didn't he try and save them? He felt like a failure, for failing to protect his teammates and his leader.

He curled his hand into a fist and clutched onto Jean for mutual support, now that their leader was no longer living they needed all the help and comfortthey can salvage.

Bobby was awkwardly trying to comfort and reassure Jamie that everything was going to be ok. The youngest boy's sobbing made Bobby cringe, his face was tight with resentment and showed his uncomfortable situation in trying to calm a distressed friend. Jubilation shoved Bobby away and wrapped her arm around Jamie and told him that no matter what, they were always going to make it, the young boy's incessant tears finally halted.

The blond boy finally sighed and sunk into a plush side coach, he rubbed his face with his icy fingers almost violently. The stress was killing them all; the battle had drained their much needed energy.

"Hey Bobby I need you" Ray exclaimed to him while pointing at Evan who was sporting a large purple bruise and multiple cuts on his thigh. Bobby understood and went into the backroom to grab a plastic reseal-able bag and shot a few pieces of ice into the bag. "Instant icepack" he grimaced before handing it to Evan to nurse and soothe the bruise. "Thanks man"

Bobby tried to smile but only ended up straining the tight muscles on his face and looked like he himself was in pain. Some wise guy said that smiling uses fewer muscles than frowning, but in times like these a blank face was the easiest.

"I just can't believe Baldy finally kicked the bucket" Toad whispered through his teeth at Pietro, but his harsh comment was heard by Rahne who shot him a furious look, which caused him to momentarily swallow his tongue.

Pietro turned to face toad who sat on the sofa next to him, and his face sneered with condescension. "It was about time too" he stared absently at his effeminate fingernails. Suddenly a tanned fist jabbed his pale face, and Pietro lost his balance sliding down the wall he was leaning on.

"What the Fuck?" the albino-like teen momentarily stuttered, but pushed himself back up when the initial shock wore off. He glared at his assailant and both of them stared with contempt and each other. "Don't you dare say that about him!" Evan held his fist in action and thrust it forward again, but Pietro was way to fast for him this time.

He sped to the back of the tanned teen and kicked him in the abdomen which caused him to fly towards the wall and the impact of his face with the solid wall resounded. Spike turned around to face a smug looking Pietro and his spikes emerged from his skin, anger screaming in his eyes.

"The professor was a million times better than you. You're just a fucking whimp who runs back to daddy when the fight gets too tough" "Well why you don't crawl back to him now?"

"Oh that's right beloved daddy disowned you" Evan smirked at his remark which obviously hit a nerve as Pietros face twitched with malice. "You can mock Magneto all you want Daniels, but the hard truth is he's alive I can't say the same for Bald-"

His last word was cut off when Evan shot a spike aiming straight for his face, as predicted the wooden splinter missed the rapid Pietro and instead hit the wall and lodged itself in the hole. "Stop it you guys" Roberto desperately pleaded trying to mediate and pacify the impending fight.

But Spyke and Quicksilver were both too deep in anger to notice his plead, and after the failure of Spyke's pre-emptive strike he didn't hesitate to shoot more. Each time the splinters missed their intended target and instead were hit into the walls and couches. But one targeting Pietro's leg seemed to be succeeding, until it froze in midair.

Spyke halted his attacks and sheepishly glanced at the furious face of Jean Grey, who used telekinesis to pull all of the wooden splinters out of the wall and into the large purple litterbin. "Evan you should have been smarter to consider the consequences. What if you accidentally hit someone?" "You aresupposed to be a role model for the younger mutants, and showing them that you can't control you anger and acting irrational, not to mention dangerous is not how someone with your intelligence should act"

Scott and Wolverine both decided to access the fight between the two teens, and Storm took over the controlling of the Blackbird Jet. Scott glared at Pietro obviously blaming him for provoking the fightand portraying his dislike of having the Brotherhood join them.

"That was real stupid Daniels" Wolverine grunted and then he swiftly turned to face Pietro allowing his Adamantium claws to protrude earning an intimidated gulp from the white-haired teen. Who with a final glance of enmity at Evan, he stalked away to join his sister who was sitting in the opposite corner with her eyes closed and indifferent to the fight.

Ray walked up to Evan and placed a steady hand on his shoulder and with agreement from the injured teen led him back to his previous seat. Both sat down on the grey leather seats and accepted lemon sodas from Bobby, who surreptitiously shot Evan a look of congratulations at his "Awesome" fight.

When things once again calmed down to the previous harmony, Logan retreated his slick blades and made his way to the fridge for a long overdue beer. Although alcoholic drinks were not condoned by the Professor or the rules of the institute, he had made it his duty to fill the white chiller up with a few beers, whisky and a shot or two of throat-burning vodka.

Grabbing a mild beer to try and stay sober since he had to co-pilot the jet, he flipped open the cap and took a long sip. Pictures of Professor Xavier rebuking him for secretly stock the jet with alcohol, while trying to hide a smirk, woke up in his mind. His sudden repulse of alcohol caused him to drain the rest of the drink down the sink and the bottle made a significant noise when he threw it carelessly into the bin.

Logan leaned against the counter and tried to massage his aching temple. Much to his chagrin the professor and his scruples was still solidly implanted in his mind, but his vexation soon wore off and was replaced with woe. In some respects he was tamed by the professor, who due to his animalistic nature he regarded as his master and like all intelligent animals he missed his master.

With a depressed grunt, and a fury fisted on the bench Logan made his way out of the bar and back to the front of the jet, where Storm was currently piloting the jet with proficiency. His previous tears were drained and splashed with painfully chilling water to hide the evidence, now they were replaced with a stern expression masking his emotions perfectly.

Jamie ambled nervously to face the fierce warrior and the cold look he received almost thwarted him from answering his queries. "Yea squirt?" Logan softened when he realised the glistening pools of water threatening to escape. He didn't want to end up nursing a crying hysteria; he was never really good with tears and kids and his gruff exterior did nothing to calm the youngest X-Man.

"Where are we gonna go?" his voice was toned down significantly by the nervousness of his situation and the fear of Logan's reaction. But even though Jamie himself used his lowest most timid manner of speaking, that would have usually been inaudible the many faces of X-Men and Brotherhood members automatically reacted to the question.

The innocent and common question of destination drew the attention of nearly everyone on the jet and their eyes dawned on the receiver of the query. Logan shifted uneasily on his standing position, he tried to escape the curiosity but the discomfort of answering the question could no longer be avoided.

With a subtle glance of reassurance from Ororo who was occupied with steering the plane, he sighed in defeat at being the messenger of the news. "Ok I'm gona explain this to you all since it concerns you all" "But don't any of you dare to pester me with questions until I have finished my explanation, no earlier. Savvy?"

The multiple heads bobbed up and down in concurrence and the prerequisite of the supposedly lengthy explanation gained the attention of those who were previously preoccupied. Wanda and Blob shifted their concentration to Logan and Lance who had just come out of the lavatory sensed the seriousness of the atmosphere and made no comment. Choosing to wisely sit next to Toad and dedicate his attention to Logan.

'Damn the Professor, I was never really good with this explaining stuff' Logan quickly regretted in his mind, he should have stayed in his chair and co-piloted the jet. "Before the battle the Professor gave me precise instructions of what to do afterwards-"

"The Professor knew he was going to die?" Bobby shot impulsively "What did I say about interrupting me Icy?" the blond sank further into the chair and his cheeks lit up with pink highlights, emphasizing his embarrassment.

"I'm not sure if he knew that his demise would result from the battle but I had a nagging feeling he had some idea. So he told me as well as Storm and Beast that we had to take you kids to a safe place."

"There is no doubt that the Magneto and his new and improved Acolytes would attack us again if were to stay, but all of us knew of the extreme risks of returning you to your homes" "So the Professor contacted the Headmaster of another institute to ask for his assistance in your safety"

"The Headmaster agreed, rather enthusiastically". His lip twitched with a premature smirk before returning to their previous straightness. "He gave us permission to receive sanctuary at his school, which is in Scotland"

The mention of Scotland drew shock to many faces; they never remembered the Professor mentioning an ally in such a remote European country. "Why Scotland, isn't that a bit far?" this time it was Sam who asked the question and earned a look of vexation from Logan.

"Well since I didn't build the school there, there isn't much choice. We are going there primarily because it is the only English speaking school that would accept our arrival and who offered their protection. So if I were you I would act grateful" with a penetrating glare at Sam, who like Bobby shrank into the chair and decided to remain mute to the answer.

"Once we get there the Headmaster will officially welcome us into the school, and all of you will assimilate. But of course you won't be joining them in their classes or education. Beast, Storm and I will be in tutelage over you education and well being. With the help of Jean and Scott" he faced the couple who nodded in acceptance. A snort of contempt arose originating from Lance,which effectively gained a few looks of anger shot his way.

"Beast, Jean and Scott will be teaching science subjects. Biology, Chemistry, Physics and also maths" "Storm will teach English, history and mainly the social sciences, and I am responsible for your training. Sorta like physical education" a few people nodded their heads and Kitty was scribbling furiously on a pad."All of you will be divided into the four houses, depending on your character. Do not and I repeat do not complain if you don't end up with your friend, because I did not personally sort you into the houses, the Headmaster did and he will announce who will go where once we arrive."

"I understand you don't really have much of your personal stuff, but once we get to the school a notice will be sent to your guardians to inform them of your new locations and also for them to send your replacement belongings from home." "Those of you who don't have guardians" his gaze turned to Lance and the other members of the brotherhood "Will be receiving gear that Jean and Scott will purchase from the stores. No complaints"

Pietro made a disgusted face and Scott noticed his remark "You could always wear the same clothes again not to mention share someone else's toiletries" what Pietro hated more than the X-Men was wearing the same clothes, the thought made him shudder.

Logan hesitated on the last part of his announcement, he was positive the reaction was going to be huge. Cursing the professor one last time he proceeded in finishing the explanation.

"When we get there, I don't want any chaos, you were all trained to take shock well." Kurt stared in anticipation at what Logan's ambiguous statement meant. "The school is the only place that would effectively protect us from the Acolytes until we are stronger. This is because it isn't a normal institution. The students and teachers aren't normal" this statement alone stirred panic in many of the new recruits and even some of the permanent X-Men. Only Jean seemed placid, because of her telepathic abilities but her eyes glowed with anxiety. This was going to one hell of an experience.

Logan decided to relieve their anticipation "They aren't normal because they are supernatural beings, as in wizards and witches" "Don't laugh, just like our difference as mutants, they are different from normal humans because of their ability to perform magic"

"WHAT!"

* * *

The Great Hall slowly filled with busy students who chatted animatedly while seating themselves in their respective houses. Each of them donned black robes with a crest of recognition on their breast, a lion, serpent, badger or eagle. Hermione Granger sat in-between Ron and Seamus with Harry on the opposite end, who had his arm around Ginny.

Ron was bursting with eagerness to attack the food displayed on the table, but was prevented by Hermione's tight grip on his arm and her discouraging glance. Lavender and Pavarti were indulging themselves in the latest gossip; their competency to acquire new information was comendable. From what Hermione could decipher apparently Hannah Abbot in Hufflepuff was caught in second base with another Ravenclaw by a Slytherin.

She shook her disheveled curls in defeat and amazement, no matter how effeminate she would ever be, the quality of immersing oneself in another person's embarrassments was beyond her. It was obvious she was much too scrupulous to lower herself to that oblivious level.

Her daily scrutinizing thoughts before dinner were intercepted by Dumbledore's pre-dinner speech. The senile leader, who radiated prudence and knowledge rose to his usual pedestal and proceeded to announce his usual speech. But what wasn't so usual was the uncanny grin he plastered on his face; it contrasted sharply with the sour expression Professor Snape portrayed.

Dumbledore's omniscient, twinkling gaze penetrated the crowd of students gathered below him. "Tonight I have a very special announcement to make." "I am joyous to announce that as of today Hogwarts will be hosting a group of non-magical beings"

The effect was almost explosive, mainly the Slytherins and to Hermione's chagrin Malfoy with his fair flaxen head stood up in blatant defiance. Questions among the population arose, and others like the Slytherins opposed the action and made the loudest comments. "Wait till father hears about this. He'll practically kick the old geyser out himself" Ron acknowledged Malfoy's rude comment with a witty remark of his own.

"I bet it would more likely be the other way around Malfoy, your dad will get his ass thumped out onto the stone pavements" Ron's remark was spoken with complete coherency by most of the Hall, especially Malfoy who began to open his mouth in retaliation. Hermione nervously clutched onto Ron's slightly pink hand in hopes to prevent him from getting up and physically battling with Malfoy.

"SILENCE" it was Professor McGonagall who shouted the command with a deafening shock. The result was immediate, not only did it effectively halt the incessant noises of surprise from the student body, Malfoy and the other Slytherins wisely retreated to their seats.

"Thank you Minerva, your voice is a strong as ever. I think I almost heard a pop in my left ear" he glanced back at the strict female professor with an air of humour, but McGonagall looked slightly abashed at the shame of the Headmaster's comment.

"Now I believe it is safe for me to continue. Please allow me to explain before any of you decide to target and kill me" "My meaning is that even though our visitors aren't wizards or witches, they are by no means muggles."

"In fact they are mutants who are seeking sanctuary at Hogwarts" once again the students exploded but this time not with fury, rather with agog. "What does he mean by mutants?" Harry asked no one in particular, Ron looked at Hermione expecting her to burst into a lengthy explanation that wouldn't help in clear his jumbled mind. But to the horror of all the other Griffindors, Hermione shook her head and declared her having no knowledge of the subject.

Ron instead came up with a look of lurid realization "Maybe they're like mutated humans with like bodies of monsters, maybe one has spider legs or something" his own comment frightened himself as his phobia of arachnids served as a catalyst in his nervous breakdown. "Don't be silly Ron" Hermione hoped her dismissal of his idea would help him remain calm, but even her own sturdy voice wavered in slight belief that maybe strange mutated beings would burst through the door and live among them.

Before Professor Dumbledore could continue in his announcement, Filch the caretaker stumbled through the large oak doors and staggered to the front of the Hall. When he reached distances that would allow him to speak to the Headmaster coherently, he spoke with his drawl.

"They're here Professor"

Professor Dumbledore nodded and Filch exited through the oak doors to gather the arrivals, the atmosphere was positively tense, everyone peered and edged closer to the door in hopes to try and catch a first glimpse of the unknown 'creatures'.

"Let them in" "Dear students of Hogwarts please give a warm welcome to the young mutants and their teachers"

Wolverine leaded the group of mutants as they walked into the Great Hall followed closely by Storm and Beast, the students followed in groups of doubles and triples. The expressions of awe on the Hogwarts students were canon; with their sudden exposure to the'normal' well with the exception of two blue furry figures. Their reactions were much more surprising than during the fourth year where they met students form Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

These new additions to the Hogwarts school, wore tight uniforms and didn't hesitate to cause a few smirks mainly among the boys at how preciselythe clothes hugged their figures. Manyof the wizards and witches who were unaware of what even muggles wore, were rather perturbed bythe mutantsweird sense of fashion.

Kitty latched onto Kurt's arm oblivious to the furious glance Lance displayed at their intimacy, his sour face however didn't go unnoticed by Pietro, who jabbed him roughly in the ribs. The mutants especially the new recruits were amazed with the new society of magical beings, Bobby's head faced to the ceiling and his wide eyes led Amara to follow his lead and become equally captivated with the site she saw. Constellations and galaxies of stars swirling right on the ceiling.

Nothing but the tapping of the X-Men and Brotherhood's feet resounded in the Hall as they made their lengthy journey to the front of the Hall. Many held nervous expressions at this change of environment, but others were eagerly awaiting assimilation. They lined up in front of the benignant Headmaster who observed them with a warm smile.

"Our most profound welcome to our beloved school of Hogwarts" the mutants made no comment or gesture for a fairly prolonged period, before Storm walked up to the Headmaster and with equal warmth thanked him on behalf of the other mutants.

"Words cannot reiterate our gratitude towards you and your faculty for allowing us sanctuary Professor Dumbledore, and I hope that with our stay here a true and lasting friendship can be bridged between my students and yours." Ororo flashed a stunning porcelain white smile and gestured for Logan and Hank to join her side.

Reluctantly both agreed and as Beast made him route up the stairs, murmurs broke out among the Hogwarts students at the 'weird creature'. Malfoy's comments started to get extremely nasty "What the hell is that THING, it's hideous" Wolverines sharp hearing picked up on this and suddenly drew out his claws in an almost violent and very threatening manner.

A first year from Hufflepuff screamed and fainted, and many others gasped in shock, Ororo touched Wolverines arm briefly and he retreated his claws. Lance and Tabitha found this event extremely funny and Tabitha didn't hesitate to burst out in giggles. "You'll do good to shut your face Boom Boom" "I dun do second warnings" Logan spoke the warning with narrowed eyes, and Tabitha choked on her laughter until they died altogether.

"Now I think we should divide our guests into the four houses" "When I call your name please step forward"

"Lance Alvers, Tabitha Smith, Pietro Maximoff, Todd Tolensky, Fred Dukes and Wanda Maximoff you will be in Slytherin" Professor pointed to the table furthest on the right and a few people clapped but it wasn't welcoming rather sarcastic. This didn't affect the Brotherhood who sneered back at the hostile Slytherins and sat down with out much commotion at the end of the table. Immediately the Slytherins edged away as if in fear of contamination.

"Scott Summers, Rahne Sinclair, Bobby Drake, Rogue and Sam Guthrie you are in Griffindor" unlike the Slytherins the Griffindors welcomed their new mutant house members with slight enthusiasm. The five of them made their way to the end of the table, but the members of the house greeted them with a warm welcome and didn't ostracize them.

"Jean Grey, Katherine Pryde, Ray Crisp, Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla and Roberto Da Costa you are Ravenclaw" the Ravenclaws applause beat the Griffindors and Kitty was immensely pleased to be accepted as she released a sigh of relief.

"and last but definitely not least Kurt Wagner, Jamie Madrox, Jubilation Lee, Evan Daniels you are in Hufflepuff" the last house burst into a exclusively loud cheer and Kurt teleported to the end of the table, his action froze every witch and wizard student in the room.

"I though you couldn't apparate in Hogwarts?" Ron queried Hermione, who looked rather stunned herself. "Well they're not exactly like us are they? Maybe it doesn't apply to them." A few of the younger students at the Hufflepuff table asked Kurt questions about his specialties.

"The teachers" Dumbledore gestured at Storm, Beast and Wolverine "You may sit with the Hogwarts faculty at the teachers table" the three mutants nodded their head and sat down next to the tiny Professor Flitwick who greeted them with a nervous tone of voice.

"Well now that our guests have settled in, let the feast begin"

It surprised Hermione that Ron hesitated after Dumbledore's concurrence in his much awaited meal, but she realized he was unaffected by the mutant's arrival when he savagely grasped a fried chicken drumstick. She smiled to herself and reached for a piece of salami.

This was going to be one hell of a year…

"Oh by the way, i must tell you that Hogwarts does not permit the use of electricity. Magic thwarts electrical currents"

For the second time that day the mutants, mainly the X-Men screamed "WHAT"

* * *

I'm done with the first chapter, this story is going to contain many elements not just the main drama/adventure/action, also romance, humor and angst.

Please review and voice your opinions!


End file.
